Shut Up Granger!
by MJ Valentines
Summary: Written Spiralling-Down's Potions Competition. Draco and Hermione are paired together in Potions to make The Babbling Beverage, which leads Draco to indulge in drastic but necessary measures.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, obviously otherwise my name would be JK Rowling._

_Challenge: Written for __Spiralling-Down's Potions Challenge. My prompt was The Babbling Beverage._

_Author Note: This is perhaps the most cliche' story for this prompt ever but once the idea was in my head i couldn't resist :D_

* * *

Draco was leant against his table with his head in his hands. For a man who supposedly favoured his own house Draco had no idea why Snape would make his students suffer through lessons partnered with the Gryffindors so much.

Draco would never admit this but he was always really glad when he was paired with Granger, not because of her dazzling know-it-all personality or insane excuse she called a hairstyle but because he could trust her to create a potion worthy of his standards, unlike any of the other useless Gryffindors.

Her distrust in him also meant that she wouldn't let him touch anything anyways so he got to spend the hour staring into space.

He heard her clear her throat and dragged his head up to look at her.

"I'm done!" her haughty tone washed over him.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he drawled.

"I want you to test it so we can analyse the results."

He looked up at the board. The Babbling Beverage. There was no way he was going to embarrass himself my muttering a bunch of nonsense.

"No way, Granger! I'm not going to drink your pitiful excuse for a potion! And anyways you've probably poisoned it!"

She rolled her eyes. "Malfoy we both know I'm the best potion maker in the class. Even better than you! And if wanted to poison you I would do it in a much more intelligent way than this!"

He scoffed.

"Fine I'll take it then if you're going to be so stubborn about it!"

He rolled his eyes implying that he didn't care what she did.

As he watched her scoop some potion out of the cauldron he flicked to the page that the potion was on. Before he even read the first paragraph she was off babbling at an impressive speed.

"Did you know that there's a Hogwarts crest engraved at the back of the fireplace in the Great Hall but you never get to see it because the fire is constantly on. I read it in Hogwarts: A History. It is perhaps my favourite book of all time. Not that I don't love literature because I do but I find factual books so much more interesting because I am actually learning something. It's a tough decision to decide my favourite as one is designed to inform and the other is designed to entertain. My mother tried to stop me from reading so much, which I can't understand why; I thought parents were supposed to encourage their children to read more. But she gave me a laptop and taught me all about the internet.

And in the muggle world there is this thing called online ordering where you go on a website and click on whatever you want to buy and then they send it to you. HA! Its almost like magic isn't it, just like a very very very slow conjuring spell.

And when I wanted to get a new bed for my room, which I know may sound like a stupid idea because I live here all the way through the year and then in the summer I go on holiday with my parents for two weeks and then I spend two weeks at the Burrow so REALLY I only even spend the few weeks at Christmas, when I do actually go home that is because some years I like to stay here because Christmas at the castle is simply magical, with all the tall Christmas trees in the Great Hall and the magical mistletoe that just appears randomly throughout the castle. Oh and the smell of Christmas cooking that always seem to hang in the air. And the snow OH THE SNOW! You don't really get snow very often down in Oxfordshire. That's where my parents live, don't you live nearby. I think I read somewhere that Malfoy Manor is in Wiltshire, lovely county. Your house must be very interesting, it's one of the oldest Manors in Britain and supposedly has a larger library than Hogwarts which is astonishing because that library is just for three people whereas Hogwarts library caters to hundreds of pupils AND staff, anyways where was I? Oh yes my bed, well obviously I only spend a few weeks there in the summer, so it seems kind of pointless to get a new bed just for five weeks of the year. But the bed I have at home is just a single bed and I'm 16 years old now so I thought that its about time that I was allowed to get a double bed, and it's quite a logical idea to buy one now as I'll be moving out in two years time and so my parents can transform my room into a guest room so that I can use it whenever I visit but also anyone else can use it as well, as technically I won't have any claim on it.

So I sat down with my mum in the kitchen, it's a very nice kitchen by the way my mother just got it refitted whilst I was away so i…..

It was never-ending. Draco couldnt stand it! He was desperate. Unable to take her babbling away about her mothers' new kitchen, Draco grabbed her by the shoulders and shut her up the best way he knew how. He pulled her against his chest and slammed his lips against hers cutting off her endless stream of nonsense.

It was hard, it was fast and it was powerful but what neither of them expected was it was utterly mind-blowing. The feel of her warm supple lips under his was delicious. He found her lips moulding around his as she pushed against him. What shocked him most was the contented moan that escaped from her and the reaction he had to it. He could feel his mouth start watering desperate for a taste of her. His internal struggle raged on deciding what was more important, her blood or his desire.

His desire won out. His lips prised hers apart and her taste assaulted his senses. She was warm and sweet and it felt as if would never get enough. His mouth opened around hers and his tongue slide into her mouth to battle with hers.

His hand slipped from her shoulder to her neck to tilt her head backwards to give him better access.

Her mouth battled back with his giving more of herself to him relishing in the taste of green apples. She moaned again and grabbed his shirt pulling their bodies together so that they were pressed against each other completely.

Struggling for breath he pulled away, devastated to leave that glorious taste behind.

"Shut up Granger!"


End file.
